


Avoidance

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony swiped a glass of champagne off the tray of a waiter who passed by as Tony people watched from his corner of the lavish ballroom.</p><p>People were dancing in the middle of the room while others lingered about and chatted. Bits of conversation were casual while others were purely political, which wasn’t surprising. This was a welcome party for the Prince of Wakanda T’challa. Most of the people here were involved in politics.</p><p>Tony was a little surprised he’d actually been invited to the shindig. The code of conduct that had been emailed to him made it obvious that this was a big deal to America’s political leaders and that his usual antics would not appreciated, with the exception of one.</p><p>He was highly encouraged to schmooze T’Challa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianarias/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [极力避免 Avoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367644) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)
  * Translation into Español available: [Evitar | Avoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172525) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [LHorcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux)



Tony swiped a glass of champagne off the tray of a waiter who passed by as Tony people watched from his corner of the lavish ballroom.

People were dancing in the middle of the room while others lingered about and chatted. Bits of conversation were casual while others were purely political, which wasn’t surprising. This was a welcome party for the Prince of Wakanda, T’challa. Most of the people at the party were involved in politics.

Tony was a little surprised he’d actually been invited to the shindig. The code of conduct that had been emailed to him made it obvious that this was a big deal to the USA’s political leaders and that his usual antics would not appreciated, with the exception of one.

He was highly encouraged to schmooze T’Challa.

It didn’t take a genius to realize the government was making a play for the vibranium found in Wakanda, and if Tony could flirt T’Challa into giving him some in order to make weapons for the government, then the USA’s political leaders would be all the more happy.

It was the very reason why Tony was not socializing that evening. He did not like being someone’s tool.

“And here I was told to watch out for the infamous Tony Stark,” a deep voice said from beside Tony.

Tony startled and almost choked on his champagne.

T’Challa had taken residence beside Tony. The corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. “Your reputation precedes you, yet you are not the man I was expecting.”

“What can I say?” Tony feigned nonchalance. “I’m getting old and boring.”

“I suppose that is true for all of us.”

“You know, you really should avoid me. The political leaders here are hoping that I’ll seduce you into giving me vibranium, and you standing next to me gives them false hope.”

“So if I were to continue to engage in conversation with you, your leaders would most likely leave me alone in the hopes that your seduction would work?”

Tony eyed T’Challa. There was a mischievous gleam to the man’s eyes, and in that moment Tony felt a kindred spirit in the man.

Tony smirked and took another sip of his champagne. “So tell me about Wakanda.”  


End file.
